


Hamilton Shorts

by Hamiltrash_Miranda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, College, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I don't write very well, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, OT3, OTP Feels, drabbles of them all, hamiltrash, hit me with those requests, i'm trash, so many different ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Miranda/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Miranda
Summary: These are wild, crack fluff drabbles. They're short and fun and I hope you enjoy. Hit me with requests. Much love! xxYour Obedient Servant,Hammie out #RiseUp





	1. Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or any corrections, just tell me. I wrote these mad quick so I may need to have it corrected. I don't bite so just hmu with your request, on the low.

Jefferson cursed the thin walls of the office. He also cursed his boss, Washington for putting him right next to Hamilton. He’d start pecking away at the keys on his laptop and then he’d hear it. The miniscule squeak that was almost silent, that could’ve gone undetected. But it didn’t. It was so quiet but it was there, returning every five minutes or so. It wasn’t on an exact beat, but it was repetitive. Thomas tried putting on music but that just ended up distracting him worse than the squeak. Jefferson suspected it was Hamilton’s chair. It was a swivel chair and the male tended to swing his legs as he worked - not that Jefferson noticed or cared. (He had to spend time with him in cabinet meetings, and he picked up on some stuff! ((Stop judging him!)) Damn.) Anywho, maybe the chair was growing old and had developed a simple squeak. But it was irritating the ever-loving stars out of the male. So, being the grade A flaming asshole he was, he decided to go confront Hamilton about it. 

He smoothed out his rosewood colored suit and headed next door. Yes a rose colored suit - it was Jefferson. Did you really expect anything less? He was flashy, but not tacky. He looked good in pinks and purples, no one could deny that. He stood outside Hamilton’s office door and bit his lip. Was it really worth wasting his time, going in there to engage in a downhill battle that would get him nowhere? To see the look of irritation flutter across Hamilton’s features at his mere appearance, it was always worth it. So, without hesitating another second, he rapped his knuckle against the door. The squeak happened again behind the door. It was much more clear now. Now he wasn’t so sure it was a chair. What the hell was it? He knocked again. Nada. Sighing, he opened the door. And he was very confused by the sight before him. 

 

Hamilton sat at his desk, his head ducked behind the screen of a laptop. He was so absorbed in his work. His hair was down, which was weird enough as it is. There was mug of tea to his left, still steaming. He assumed Burr brought it to him while he was working. There was papers scattered across his desk which wasn’t uncharacteristic because it was always like that while he was working. He always managed to clean up and make everything nicer than it previously was. (Again, they worked together, he noticed things! Stop judging him.) The thing that threw Jefferson through a loop was the three empty boxes of tissue that laid on the floor, somewhere near the trashcan. The bin was overflowing with tissues and overall the office looked like a careless doctor’s office. Jefferson was mesmerized by the mess - seeing as how he’d never found Hamilton’s office like this before, the cough drop wrappers decorating the floor among his sea of tissues. Then he heard it. 

The squeak! Jefferson was jarred from his confusion and looked at Hamilton. He caught his head bouncing up, and he tucked his hair behind his ears. 

 

“What was that?” Jefferson finally managed to get Hamilton’s attention. Alexander looked dazed, like this was his first human interaction in hours after sitting down to work. He actually wouldn’t be surprised. Burr normally had to drag him away and sometimes even Washington. “Huh?” Alexander’s voice sounded terrible. Just about as terrible as he looked. His eyes were red rimmed and watery, and his hair was all over his head, his nose was about as red as Jefferson’s suit and he looked about ready to pass out. “That noise, what was it? I’ve been hearing it all afternoon.” 

“It was the sound of your bill crashing and burning. What else is new?”

Jefferson ‘tsked. “Ah, Hamilton, you’ve used that one. You’re becoming dull as dishwater, my friend.” 

“I’m not your friend.” He shot back quickly. He’s heard that one before too. 

“You failed to answer my question, Alexander.”

Hamilton’s fingers gracefully dusted the keyboard, itching to get back to work. “It wasn’t anything you have to worry about.”

“It’s distracting me from my work.”

“That’s your...your problem.” Jefferson was taken aback by the breathy stutter in Hamilton’s voice. Hamilton’s head ducked behind the laptop screen and the squeak happened again. 

 

It was a sneeze. 

 

That tiny mousy noise was a sneeze. Coming from big, bad Hamilton. Jefferson couldn’t help himself. He doubled over in the most hysterical laughter. Hamilton tucked his hair behind his ears again. “It’s not funny!” He exclaimed. 

“I beg,” Jefferson leaned against the door frame, “to differ.” Suddenly, everything made sense. Hamilton had overworked himself and he was sick! The continuous squeaking was his version of a sneeze. Could you even call it that? It was confirmed. The only big thing about Hamilton was his talk. 

“Why don’t you just go home and rest?” That was a dumb question, Jefferson realized as soon as he asked it. “There’s so much work to be done! I have to - to get it done.” Hamilton’s voice cracked mid-sentence and Jefferson winced in sympathy. Yes, contrary to popular belief, he did have a heart. 

“If you’re trying to get him to go home, it’s going to be like talking to a wall. I’ve been trying to get him home all day.” Jefferson glanced over his shoulder. There stood Burr, another box of tissues in his hand. He walked into the office and set them on the desk. “I’m fine! I’m not bleeding, I haven’t passed out,” Jefferson wanted to interject “yet” but refrained, “I doubt I’m running a fever. It’s probably a measly head cold.” Hamilton said, pawing at his nose. A cough escaped him, rattling deep in his chest. He seemed to be getting worse and quickly. “Like I said, pointless.” Burr shrugged and walked out. But Jefferson wasn’t one to give up so easily. “Hamilton, I’d hate to have you contaminate everything within a mile of you. It’d be a shame if we had to quarantine the place.” 

Alexander’s eyes narrowed and Jefferson was ready for his daily verbal fist fight. He looked forward to those nowadays. But Hamilton let him down by epic proportions. “I’m not even contagious.” The end of his sentence was rushed out as Hamilton ducked and sneezed into his sleeve. Then he sneezed again. And again. And once more for good measure. Jefferson couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face if he tried. Hamilton’s barely audible squeak toy sneeze would always be amusing to him. 

“Don’t make me go get Washington.” That was a good threat, Jefferson praised himself.

Hamilton straightened to attention. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Don’t test me.”

 

“Jefferson, please.”

 

“Then let me take you home.” Jefferson challenged. Hamilton needed rest, anyone with two brain cells could figure that out. 

“At least buy me dinner first.” Hamilton said, sinking down in his chair. Was Hamilton trying to...hit on him? Jefferson snorted. It would’ve been more amusing if Hamilton didn’t look ready to keel over. But Jefferson stared at him, the threat of going to Washington still hanging heavy. Coughing, Hamilton sighed. “Okay, I’ll go home.” He stood and swayed. Immediately, Jefferson was by his side, holding him up. “Easy, Alexander.” Hamilton coughed in response. “Didn’t think I’d get dizzy.” Jefferson kept his arms around Hamilton, waiting for him to regain his balance. Jefferson cringed when he heard Hamilton’s breath catch. “If you sneeze on my suit, I will drop you and leave you here to die alone.” 

“You’re so kind.” Hamilton’s weak reply came. It dawned on Jefferson that he was trying to breathe without wheezing. “Come on.” Jefferson led Hamilton into the hall. They rounded the corner and Jefferson almost let Hamilton topple over. 

“Mr. Washington, hello!” He said, grinning. George arched a brow and cracked a small grin. “Hello Thomas. Hello Alexander...whoa.” He looked taken aback by Hamilton’s appearance. Yeah, the messy hair, sweaty skin, and bright red nose was a bit shocking. “Alexander, why didn’t you just call in if you were ill?” The boss asked. 

“There was work to be done. I’m here for the greater good.” Hamilton leaned on Jefferson who really didn’t feel like he was supporting much weight at all. Hamilton was a small man. “I’m taking him home, sir.” 

Washington nodded. “Thank you Thomas. Alexander, take care of yourself.” Washington said and then walked off. As soon as the male was out of hearing distance, Hamilton tensed and turned away, sneezing. “Ow.” He rubbed his temples. 

 

“Come on let’s get you home.”

 

“I’ll just work from the laptop at home.” Hamilton grumbled. 

 

“Not if I hide it from you.”

“Screw -” Hamilton sneezed. “You.”


	2. Back-fire? Oh yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens comes home tipsy and brings Lafayette with him. Hamilton tries to run Lafayette off by acting like John's boyfriend but ends up liking Lafayette as much as he likes John. We know how this story ends. With French Lams. 
> 
> YOS,  
> A. Ham  
> #Hammieout  
> Rise up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what this mess is. I don't know.

“Shh!”

 

The hushed giggles coming from Lafayette and Laurens were only intensified when Laurens tripped over a pair of shoes sitting right by the door. The dorm was silent and dark and so you couldn’t fault him for not being able to see. Also he was tipsy and so his brain wasn’t top notch at the moment. 

Lafayette helped Laurens up and they stumbled to the couch together. Laurens leaned into kiss the male when the lights flicked on. 

 

“Laurens? Babe, is that you?” 

Oh shit. Hamilton was awake. Laurens immediately jerked back. For his own pride, he forced a smile. “Alex, what are you doing?” He asked, cringing. Hamilton wasn’t about to pull that sick joke again, was he? 

Hamilton did this thing, a thing only he found incredibly funny. Whenever Laurens would bring a guy back to the dorm, Hamilton would act like he was Laurens’ boyfriend to scare the poor kid off and Laurens was single again in the morning. He couldn’t tell if it was because Alex was twisted and had a rude sense of humor or if the dude actually liked him and was trying to keep him off the market. Either way, it wasn’t funny to Laurens. Hopefully Lafayette would be different.

“No, Alex, go back to bed.” He waved him off, wrapping his arm around Lafayette as if that’d keep the male from running for the hills. Laurens looked at Lafayette and was surprised to see the look on his face. He didn’t seem upset, he was staring at Alexander. In awe. “He’s cute.” Lafayette whispered in his thick accent. 

“You think so?”

“I do.”

“Well I see your friend likes me. Tell him goodnight, babe, we have class in the morning.” Hamilton cut in. Lafayette smiled, looking at Laurens. “He’s bossy. I like him.” 

John smirked,“I thought I was the only one!”

“No, monsieur,” Lafayette smiled at Laurens. “I agree.” Lafayette turned to Hamilton to introduce himself. “I am Marquis de Lafayette.” Maybe it was the alcohol but he found Laurens incredibly attractive but then Hamilton came and he was hot as well. 

“Marquis, I am Alexander Hamilton.” Alex’s little joke seemed to have backfired because he was starstruck from Lafayette and vice-versa. Laurens had good taste.

“Well, Alexander has a queen sized bed and we have about 2 hours until we need to go to bed for classes tomorrow so…” Laurens looked over at Hamilton who bit his lip to hide a smile. 

 

And we know how that stories ends.

They stayed up until 4 am, discussing...politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what this mess is.


	3. Short Short Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, honestly I don't know what this chapter means or where it came from but something said post it so I'm sorry for wasting your time with this guy. I tend to be better with more fluffy stuff. I'm mad tired too, so bare with me.

“I’ve been doing some calculations and the conclusion is that you’re full of shit, idiot.” 

 

John looked over at Hamilton, moving his hand from the middle console of the car to rest on this thigh. “Takes one, to know one.” John focused back on the road. Alexander rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I question myself daily about why I date you.” Alex countered, grinning sleepily. 

 

“Because of Philip.” Speak of the devil, Laurens and Hamilton pulled into the parking lot of King’s Elementary. As soon as the car pulled to a stop, the back door swung open and Philip climbed into the car. “Hi daddy! Hi papa.” He addressed Alexander first and then John. Alex hummed in acknowledgement and John turned around to look at his son. Philips freckled face was lit up in a bright smile and there was a streak of blue in his curly hair. John smiled,”Did you have a good day?” And that was the end of that conversation. Philip babbled and rambled and sing songed the entire way home about his day and the finger paintings they did and how his lunch was amazing because Alex had put a bag of Hot Cheetos rather than regular Cheetos so he looked cool and all the kids wanted to see if he could take the burning feeling and so on. Alex laughed, nodding his head. “Sounds like a day at the office. It’s always exciting.” He scooped Philip into his arms and held the kid on his hip. 

Promptly, the family walked inside. “I’m going to make dinner. You work with daddy to get your homework done.” John kissed Philip’s forehead and then pressed a kiss to Alexander’s lips, apparently for a few seconds too long before he heard Philip huff out a breath. He had to have learned that from Alexander. Alex walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Philip. “It’s just a bunch of coloring daddy, I can do it. They must think we’re dumb because they never give us hard work. They’ve started giving me some of the fifth grader’s work even though I’m in second grade. Everything is too...simple for me.” Philip sighed, pulling a box of crayons. “They don’t think you’re dumb Philip.” Alexander laughed, grabbing his son’s small hand. “You’re advanced and they can’t bend the entirety of the curriculum for you.” Philip smiled, nodding in agreement. “Go spend time with papa. I know he misses you because you’re always working. I’ll be okay.” Alex snorted, shaking his head. Philip was so smart. He wanted to take responsibility for that. He kissed the kid on the forehead. “You’re one smart kid, Philip.” Alexander turned and exited the room. 

 

“I get it from my dads.” Philip whispered.


	4. Finessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson is finessing them, then he isn't. Hamilton isn't buying his BS either lol. George is the love doctor. Burr is silent and less than helpful, as always. And they're all finessing each other. It's wild. 
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,  
> A. Ham  
> Hammie Out  
> #Riseup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun writing but it's hard to make enemies turn into friend and lovers without it being a novel so it's rushed and tacky but hey, so was Hamilton so whatever.

“People actually don’t catch a cold that way, you know that right?” 

 

Madison was standing in the doorway of Thomas’ house. He was helping the male pack for a trip to Virginia with Hamilton. It was a business trip and Hamilton and Jefferson would be sharing a room. Washington and Burr would be sharing a room too but that wasn’t the point! He and Alexander Hamilton would be sharing a room. That was a concoction for failure right there. He was convinced Washington did it just to spite him. 

But there he stood, in the pouring rain, without a jacket, his head tilted toward the sky as he got soaked from head to toe. If he got sick, there was no way Washington would make him go. And he was trying his very hardest. He even took a page from Hamilton’s book and got only five hours of sleep the night before. 

“You have little faith in me Madison! I thought we were friends.” Jefferson called back, pushing the soaked hair out of his face. “I’m friends with an imbecile.” Madison muttered as he walked back into the house. 

 

The next day, Thomas woke up and was severely upset. 

He. Felt. Fine.

What had he done wrong that his luck was so terrible? As he got dressed, preparing for the 7 hour drive to Virginia, something dawned on Thomas. Just act it out. Lord knew he was dramatic enough. So he decided to change his outfit a little. He settled on slacks and a magenta sweater because - come on, it was Thomas, did you expect anything less of him? He fixed his hair to perfection which truly consisted of him running his hands through it twice and smiling in the mirror. As he approached his car, he was graced with another happy thought. Even if Washington did make him attend this horrendous trip, his whining would probably drive Hamilton far, far away from him and he’d be left alone. The thought was so beautiful that Thomas smiled the entire way to Virginia. 

Washington stood outside the hotel the group was supposed to meet at and checked his clipboard like a teacher taking attendance. Burr stood at his side, silent as always. Thomas approached, just as Hamilton pulled up. “Hello Mr. Washington.” Jefferson waved, dropping his voice an octave so it sounded much more rusty. George looked up from his task and squinted at Thomas. “Are you alright, Thomas?” Oh boy, Thomas could have so much fun with this. “Yes sir, I’m fine just a simple cold is all. It’s nothing to worry about.” He gave a pathetic cough into his fist and he was amused to find Burr step back. “Are you sure? I don’t need you spreading this to the rest of the staff. No offense to you, but this is an important meeting.” Washington laid a comforting hand on Jefferson’s shoulder. “No, no. I’ll be okay. But I should lay down. I have a terrible headache.” He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Oh it was really time for the show to start now. He looked over his shoulder to see Hamilton standing there, looking mildly disgusted as he stood beside his luggage. “Jefferson’s caught a bug and I was just making sure he was fine.”

Hamilton’s reaction was priceless. The look on his face looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. “And you’re still making me room with him?” Alexander exclaimed. Washington sighed, running a hand across his head. “I’m sure you’ll be fine Alexander.” 

Thomas stepped forward. “I’m pretty sure I’m not even c-contagious.” He doubled over in a dramatic but timely sneeze. Someone needed to hand him a Tony because his high school theater classes were paying off. Hamilton went rigid. “You’re basically a walking parasite!” Washington hushed Hamilton quickly. “Go up to your rooms and unpack. Everything will be okay. If you begin to feel worse, come to me immediately Jefferson.” And with that, the boss made his exit, Burr trailing close behind. Hamilton stared at Jefferson before making haste and moving quickly into the building. Thomas hid his laughter as a cough and followed suit. 

Once they were up in the room, Thomas collapsed on his bed. It felt nothing like the one at home but it wasn’t bad. Hamilton stood at the side of his own bed and with a small struggle, he managed to scoot the bed far away from Jefferson’s. 

“I don’t feel good,” Thomas complained, breathing through his mouth to make his voice sound more congested. He looked up just in time to see Hamilton roll his eyes so far back in his head, he was shocked the male didn’t pass out. “Have you considered...sucking it up?” Hamilton asked, tossing his baggage on the bed. Jefferson mustered up the most innocent look he could manage and hit Alexander with the puppy dog eyes. Jefferson was beyond shocked to watch Hamilton flinch and spin away as if the look actually had worked on him. “Just make sure to keep you germs on your side of the room.” Hamilton said, his tone much more gentle now. Whaaat? “I’ll try my best.” Jefferson replied in the same hushed tone. He coughed into his fist and adjusted his position on the bed. 

When Jefferson came to himself, he was covered in a blanket. He didn’t remember falling asleep but the drive over had taken its toll. And he had a headache that seemed to take camp right above his right eye, making everything in the room a fraction too bright. It was probably Alexander’s presence. He was like a human version of a headache. Alex sat on the bed with his legs crossed, laptop in his lap. Thomas expected the male to be fully invested in his work but apparently Hamilton was aware that he was awake. “I covered you up with the blanket. You were shaking like a leaf and you looked pathetic and it was getting irritating.” He spoke without looking up from his work. 

“Bless your soul, aren’t you precious.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I don’t take orders from you.” 

 

Hamilton shut his laptop and stood. “Where are you going?” Jefferson asked. “As far away from you as humanly possible. I need to talk to Burr - actually, why am I even telling you? It’s none of your business. I’ll be back later.” And with that Jefferson was alone. He was surprised to find when he woke again, it was a little pastime the mess hall had opened for dinner. So he looked in the mirror and made sure he looked presentable before leaving the room to go eat. It didn’t take long for him to spot his group. He gathered a few things on his plate to eat and then joined the crew. He silently picked at his food. It was rare that Thomas wasn’t hungry. He was a big man, he had to eat, but he wasn’t hungry. It seemed to add to his little charade quite well. “How are you feeling?” Washington asked. Thomas simply shrugged in reply. He was feeling a little off but he blamed it on the fact that he had just woken up. “Have you tried taking your temperature?” Washington, ever the father asked. “No, he’s been sleep since we got here.” Hamilton interjected. “Well that isn’t bad. You need to recover as quickly as possible.” George said, sending the man in a pink sweater a sympathetic smile. Thomas swore he heard Hamilton snort. Jefferson pushed his plate away. “Yes sir.” He said and yawned. It was so weird. Maybe his acting was so good that he had really gotten into character because he was beginning to feel a bit woozy. Like his head was full of cotton and his feet were paved in concrete. The room was starting to swim and Jefferson’s eyes fluttered shut. “Go back to your room Jefferson. Hamilton, walk him up.” Washington’s voice sounded afar off even though he was only a few feet away. “What? Why me?” Hamilton’s protest broke him from his drowning daze and he focused back on reality. “I can get there alone.” Thomas began to stand. Washington stared at Hamilton. “Alexander…” With a mild huff of irritation, Hamilton stood and walked around the table. “Come on, idiot.” Hamilton started toward the elevators. “Are we name calling now, little one?”

“You’re an oxymoronic hyperbole.” Hamilton muttered. Only Hamilton would make an insult educational. “I don’t know how you stand to listen to yourself talk.” Then it hit Jefferson. Hamilton didn’t. He just spoke. He didn’t listen to himself, and he definitely didn’t think before he spoke. “I don’t know how you stand to look in the mirror, but you still do.” Hamilton said and got in the elevator. Jefferson stood beside him and the doors slid shut. Turning his head, he sneezed. This time it was real. Not for show or anything. It was a genuine honest sneeze. It made his head swim a bit. “Would you cut it out?” Alexander muttered. 

“Huh?” Came Jefferson’s slow reply. 

“I know you’re faking!” Alexander ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. 

Jefferson cracked a smile. “That wasn’t fake.”

“Oh how dense do you think I am?” 

Jefferson began to laugh but it tapered off into a cough. Again, he wasn’t faking. What the hell?

“Thomas! We get it, you don’t want to be here. Me either. I’m miserable enough as it is. Cut it with the vulnerable act.” Hamilton exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened. They entered the room and Hamilton walked into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Thomas sat on the bed and stared at the ground. What were the chances that he was actually getting sick? Hamilton walked back into the room and arched a brow. “What?” He asked, sitting on his bed across the room. “I think I’m actually sick.” Jefferson said, shrugging. Hamilton snorted. “It’s not like you don’t deserve it.” He muttered. Jefferson flopped backwards. “Why do you hate me?” He sounded pitiful. Just like he felt. Hamilton was silent. That was new. “I don’t...hate you.” Jefferson was pleasantly surprised with that answer. “I would’ve guessed otherwise!” Jefferson said. 

“I thought you hated me.” Hamilton rebutted. 

“No, you’re just tiny and easy to piss off and I enjoy it. But I don’t hate you.” In a flash, Hamilton was in front of him, his hand feeling Jefferson’s face. “You must be really sick if you just said you didn’t hate me.” Jefferson only laughed in response but leaned into Hamilton’s hand. It was so cold. It felt nice. Real nice. “You’re actually a little warm.” Hamilton said, sucking in a deep breath.   
“Told you.” Jefferson forgot that he weighed much more than Hamilton and let all his weight fall forward and Hamilton collapsed on the bed, Jefferson’s head on his chest. Hamilton squeaked. “Jefferson what are you-”

“Shhh, you’re comfortable.” Thomas could feel Hamilton shifting beneath him. “Oh, uh, okay.” It was oddly silent and before Thomas knew it, he was asleep. Hamilton didn’t bother moving either. The light wasn’t too bright and he dozed off as well. Even for the unstoppable man, a 7 hour drive was no joke. 

 

Later that evening, Burr handed Washington the key to Hamilton-Jefferson’s room. The boss unlocked the door and stuck his head in, giving a prideful smile at the sight of Jefferson sprawled across the tiny male. “Did it work sir?” Burr whispered.   
“Like a charm.”

“But if Hamilton is sick in the morning too-”  
“They’ll work it out, Burr. Let’s go to bed now.” And with that, George shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts on stuff!


	5. Eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette has jokes and Alex doesn't appreciate them but he does have the hots for when Laf speaks French.

The rain was such a soothing element. Alexander appreciated it so much and he was even more pleased when Lafayette agreed to take a walk with him. It took a little convincing because apparently maintaining hair like Lafayette’s was a real struggle and the rain wouldn’t help. But after a few pouty glances and a small but worthwhile guilt trip, Alexander had convinced Lafayette to tag along. The two walked in silence. Lafayette took the lead because Hamilton had his eyes shut as he was feeling and hearing the rain, rather than seeing it. It was a song to him, not something you could physically see but felt deep down inside. The rain was his song. When Hamilton opened his eyes, Lafayette had led them to a park area, with plenty of trees. It looked beautiful, the rain washing everything clean again. Alexander could only pray he felt cleansed after walking in the weather as well. Lafayette had moved to under a tree and was leaning against the trunk to stay out of the wet for the most part. 

 

“Come here.” He coaxed. Alex shook his head and turned his eyes up to the dark sky. “Alex, please chèri. I love you too much for you to be far from me. Se rapprocher. Pour moi mon cher.” Lafayette licked his bottom lip and next thing Alexander knew, he was standing in front of the male. Screw Laf. He knew good and well Alex couldn’t control himself when he spoke French. It was a whole new level of sexiness. 

 

Alex placed his hand on Lafayette’s chest and looked up at the tall male. “Yes, monsieur?” Alex replied, smiling. Lafayette leaned in and Alex expected to feel his soft lips but instead got an unpleasant surprise. Lafayette pulled back at the last moment and reached up, grabbing the branch and pulled it down. That caused all the water that had built up on it to pour down on Alex, drenching him more than he already was. His long hair fell across his forehead, stuck to his face. Lafayette erupted into laughter, holding his stomach so he didn’t topple over. “You should’ve saw your face, chèri! Si amusant!” He snorted as he laughed. That was one of Alexander’s favorite things about Lafayette. He snorted when he laughed and Alexander hadn’t seen anything cuter. 

“Lafayette you french motherfu-” Alex began to yell, brushing the dripping hair out of his face when Lafayette leaned in and kissed him. “You are very cute when you are wet and angry. You look like a small, upset, cat. A, uh, kitty.” He said, grinning. Alexander blew out a slow breath. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

 

“Je t’aime davantage.”

 

“I still can’t believe you did that!”

“It was worth it.”


	6. Persistent Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know about y'all but I love Hamilton text-posts. They're really funny! So I found some on tumblr and built them into this weird, twisty story. So, here you go! #yayhamlet 
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,  
> A. HAM  
> Hammieout  
> #Riseup

Hamilton walked into the conference room, adjusting his suit jacket as he sat down next to Washington. With a smug expression, Alexander looked at Washington who simply raised an eyebrow at his young coworker. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late, I was doing things.” And on cue, Jefferson burst through the door. He was noticeably disheveled. His purple shirt was unbuttoned in multiple places, his collar sticking up from under his jacket. His jacket was hanging off his shoulder and his hair was messier than normal, more unintentionally wild than he wore it. 

 

“He pushed me down the freaking stairs!” Thomas said and took a seat across the table, sinking down in his seat. Alex muffled his laugh and looked over his shoulder so no one could see the smile crossing his face. 

 

“...Right.” George cut through the silence, bringing the meeting to a start. Washington wasn’t dense, he knew it was BS. For the last month, he had been suspecting that something was going on between Hamilton and Jefferson but at the same time, they fought so much it was almost impossible to tell if they did anything outside of work or not. But by the looks of it, they had been doing SOMETHING in the stairwell. But it wasn’t important at the moment. The meeting was to discuss business matters not Alexander and Jefferson’s relationship, as much as he would like to get some answers. 

 

“So the issue on the table is…” And with that, the meeting began. Jefferson managed to get his wits back eventually because he and Alexander started going toe to toe like they always did. This is what Washington was talking about. They always seemed to disappear off together and constantly shot each other secretive smiles but then whenever they thought anyone was watching, they exploded into fiery debate. It was amusing but also very odd. 

Hamilton quickly took over the meeting, pacing the floor as he tried to hammer facts and pull Washington onto his side. Finally, after what seemed to be fifteen minutes, the kid sat. He was satisfied with his claim...for now. Washington glanced at Jefferson, who still seemed to be recovering from his entrance. He had fixed his hair in the reflection of the water in the cup before him and buttoned his shirt again. 

“Jefferson?” Washington called, catching the male’s attention. Jefferson cleared his throat, looking up. 

“I wasn’t listening but I strongly disagree with Hamilton.” He said, leaning back in his seat. Was that it? Whatever Hamilton had done to him was making him weak. 

“You know what would be a great idea?” Hamilton exclaimed suddenly. 

“The opposite of whatever you’re about to say?” Jefferson interjected, throwing the male off course. 

“You’re an imbecile.” Hamilton said, looking about ready to jump across the table and strangle people. 

“You know, you shouldn’t insult people that are bigger than you.” Peggy Schuyler scolded Hamilton. 

“Then he wouldn’t get to insult anyone.” George casually threw in, before he could stop himself. Hamilton’s jaw dropped open and he looked up at his boss. Seriously? Since when did Washington have a sense of humor? And why was everyone ganging up on him? What had he done wrong? Sure, he made mistakes. Often, actually. He never made the same mistake twice though! He made them three or four times, just to be sure. But he didn’t know why the office was all Team Jefferson today. 

 

Finally, the meeting was adjourned and everyone slowly filed out. Hamilton was third to last as he had the most notes to pack up. Once he was gone, George pounced on Jefferson. 

“It has come to my attention that you have been harassing Hamilton.” George opened with. He knew Jefferson was more likely to cop to his fights than his affection with Hamilton. 

“I wouldn’t say “harassing” so much as persistently tormenting.” Thomas responded, with a curt nod. Washington snorted,”Good to know. Have a good rest of your day.” Washington said as the man exited the office room. Washington stayed behind to clean up the table and everything. 

 

Jefferson walked out of the room after the odd but short encounter with Washington. Being distracted, he almost floored his small lover. Hamilton yelped when Jefferson bumped into him. “Oh, sorry, small fry, didn’t see you down there.” Thomas said, giving Alexander a guilty smile. 

“Your tie is all askew.” Hamilton reached up and began to fix Thomas’ tie but quickly kissed his lips. Hamilton grinned, lowering himself off his tip toes. 

“People are going to get suspicious if they see us together.” Thomas said. 

Alexander ignored him. “You’re stunning.” 

 

“Our reputations will be destroyed.” 

 

Again, Alexander wasn’t listening. “I enjoyed our fun in the stairwell before the meeting.”

 

“Washington is onto us.” 

 

“Jefferson!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jefferson huffed but was a bit surprised when Hamilton took his hand and led him to his office. Hamilton took a seat in front of his laptop at the desk and Jefferson leaned against the desk. “Do you still want to go out tonight?” Thomas questioned. Alexander nodded frantically. Jefferson laughed. “You’re always in here, behind a computer. I wasn’t sure you remembered the outside world existed, tater tot.” Thomas teased.

 

“Fuck me.” Hamilton cringed and shook his head. “I meant fight me, damn autocorrect.” He gave a shaky laugh. 

“Hamilton, this is a verbal conversation.” Jefferson said. 

 

“Oh...right.” Hamilton shrugged. “I gotta get back to work.” He said and opened his laptop. 

“Always. I’ll see in a few hours.” Jefferson kissed Hamilton’s forehead and then exited the office. 

 

George Washington passed at the same time with a knowing smirk. “Persistently tormenting him, huh?”  
“Always.” Jefferson replied, and walked into his office to refrain from letting George see his blush.


	7. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has the hiccups. Alexander tries to help. Tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.

The entire meeting, Thomas had been uncharacteristically silent. He kept his head down, though every now and then, his entire body would jerk upward a little but he remained silent. George opened the floor to discussion and Hamilton said nothing because Jefferson was saying nothing and he preferred to have someone match his wits and level of intelligence and since Angelica Schuyler was out, and Jefferson was being silent, so was he. 

 

Afterwards, as Hamilton was leaving, he heard Madison ask Jefferson if he was alright and all he heard from Jefferson was a low reply. Out of curiosity, Hamilton lounged in the hall, looking at one of the pictures of George on the wall. He had to look semi-busy so Jefferson didn’t think he was being some weird, nosy stalker. Jefferson walked out the office, his gold and maroon brief case tucked under his arm. Madison came out directly behind him. “Have you tried drinking water?” James asked. Thomas shot him an irritated look. “I’ve tried everything!” He exclaimed. 

Then he hiccupped and Alexander tore his gaze from the picture to stare at Thomas. Why was he so incredibly amused? Probably because it was nice to see Thomas as a real human and come tumbling off his high pedestal. 

“You have the hiccups?” Alexander cut in and Thomas shot him a irritated look. 

“What I have is none of your business.” He muttered, hiccupping again. Thomas’ eyes fluttered shut and he rubbed his chest, wincing. 

“He’s been doing that all morning.” Madison threw in there. “I have some superstitions that may or may not work.” Hamilton offered. There was a bit of awkward silence because since when did Hamilton offer to help anyone - particularly Jefferson? Jefferson looked at Madison who shrugged. “You can’t focus with the hiccups so I say give it a shot.”

“But he’s Hamilton.”

 

“I am right here.”

Madison bit his lip. “I know, but still.”

 

“I’d rather suffer.”

 

“You realize I do have ears, right?” Hamilton huffed. 

“Just go!”

 

“You’ll pay for this.” Jefferson finally said and turned to Hamilton, looking down at the man. Hamilton stared back up at him, looking pissed and flustered. “Come on.” Hamilton led him to his office. He pointed at the chair. “Sit with your legs hanging over the back and then hang upside down.” 

Jefferson, who was stepping into the office, froze, and then backed out. “Oh,” he hiccuped, “I think I have a meeting I forgot about.” He said. Hamilton grabbed Jefferson’s suit jacket and tugged him inside. “Hey watch it, this is designer!” Jefferson punctuated his sentence with another hiccup. “Do what I said.” Hamilton ordered. With a long bout of hesitation, Jefferson soon found himself hanging upside down from Hamilton’s chair. “Now sing your ABC’s.” Hamilton said, smothering a giggle into his sleeve. 

Jefferson cut him a glare. “A, B, C, D, E, F, G...Hamilton’s fucking crazy.” Jefferson sang before turning himself upright. Hamilton flipped him off and then they waited. Jefferson hiccuped soon thereafter and proved the strategy to be a failure. “Well that was fun, goodbye.” The older male began to stand. “Wait!” Hamilton held his hands out to stop Jefferson. So close. “Say pineapple.” 

 

“Hamilton, I’m not-”

“Just say it!”

 

“Pineapple.” Hiccup. 

 

“Say sponge.”

 

“Hamilton, I’m so seriou-”

 

“Jefferson!”

 

“Sponge!” Hiccup. 

 

“Say revolutionary manumission abolitionist.”

 

“Hamilton is a psychopath." Jefferson was proud of that one.

 

“Close enough. Say John, sit down you fat motherfu-”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Jefferson asked, hiccupping afterwards.

 

Hamilton shrugged. “Because.”

 

Jefferson hiccupped. 

 

Hamilton hummed as he thought. Jefferson rubbed his forehead. “So far, you’re failing to help me.”

 

“But I am amused.” Hamilton said, giving Jefferson a smile. “I have an idea.”

Jefferson hiccupped. “Oh this couldn’t possibly go wrong.” He replied sarcastically. 

 

One second, Hamilton was across the office and next thing Jefferson knew that Alexander’s lips were on his. Thomas’ breath caught and he found himself kissing back. Hamilton’s hand rested on his chest and Jefferson was vaguely curious if the shorter male could feel how hard his heart was pounding. Then just like that, Alexander’s warm lips were gone and Jefferson was standing there, staring down Hamilton. 

 

It was silent. 

 

There was silence for so long, and then Hamilton’s eyes lost their twinkle. “Your hiccups are gone.” He said and pushed Jefferson out the office. 

 

And Jefferson stood in the hall, staring at Hamilton’s shut door. 

And then he hiccupped.


	8. Double the Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE! I DID IT IN 15 MINUTES WHILE TRYING TO SIMALTANEOUSLY DO THEATER HOMEWORK.

“This is all your fault!” Thomas said, throwing a used tissue at Alex. Alex’s head poked from beneath the blanket that he was wrapped under at the opposite end of the couch from where Thomas laid. 

“How so? You’re the one who was talking about a sore throat on Monday!” Alexander’s caramel skin around his nose was raw and bright red. 

 

“And you were sneezing on Saturday!” Jefferson countered, breaking off into a harsh coughing fit. 

“Because I’m allergic to your bullshit.” Hamilton said, kicking Thomas’ leg.   
“Oh bite me!”

 

“Don’t tempt him. Alexander’s a feisty one.” Lafayette said. The male emerged from the kitchen, holding two cups of steaming tea. “Actually, you both caught the same bug at the same time.” Lafayette handed them both their mugs. 

 

“You’re a savior Laf. Have I ever told you that I love you?” Alexander said, setting his mug down. Apparently just in time because the box of tissues hit his chest. Thomas was glaring at him. “No, you love me.”

 

“If anyone had told me you were this incessantly childish when you were sick, I would’ve gone and stayed with Laurens.” 

 

“Laurens is a germaphobe.” Lafayette and Thomas corrected at the same time. 

 

“I’m not even that germy!” Alexander said, contradicting himself with a sneeze. 

 

“You were saying?” 

 

Lafayette looked amused as he took a seat across the room on a separate. He wasn’t trying to get sick and then bring it home to infect George as well. 

“You remind me of a mouse when you sneeze, Alexander.”

 

Thomas gave Alex a victorious smile. “I told you!”

 

“Both of you can go die in a trench.” Alexander shivered, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

 

"I'd be mildly offended if I could take you serious." Thomas said, kicking the off the covers. His temperature was continuously fluctuating between hot and cold while Hamilton was cold, all day, every day. But Thomas was half dressed, a mess, he looked pathetic. 

“I’m serious!” Alexander said, giving a wheezy cough. 

 

“Alexander, my friend. You’re wearing pigtails.” Lafayette interjected, smiling. “No one could take you seriously like that.”

 

“Not to mention you’re wearing a onesie that has what are those - dogs?”

 

“Reindeer! They’re reindeer, you uncultured swine! It’s Christmas time, get it together.” Alex snapped. 

 

“His pigtails bounce every time he yells.” Lafayette muttered, causing Jefferson to erupt into laughter. Maybe he had taken a little too much cough medicine. It’d explain his giggly state. 

 

“I’m going to sleep. You two suck.” Hamilton muttered. 

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Thomas said, rubbing his temples. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re sick.” Alexander whined. 

 

Lafayette snorted. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.” That comment got him dirty looks. “What?”

 

Whatever Alexander was about to counter was shut down when Thomas sneezed. 

 

And that, my friends, was how hurricane Katrina was started, the titanic sunk, the revolutionary war ended and Pompeii happened. Because Jefferson sneezed. 

 

Alex jumped out of his skin, his eyes wide. “Are you trying to kill us? Are you trying to resuscitate the dead? Are you trying to blow the house down? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because you almost did! Screw you, Thomas Jefferson!” Alexander yelled, his small hands balled in fists around the covers.

 

And Thomas laughed. And he laughed, and laughed and laughed some more. If that would be Alexander’s reaction everything he would sneeze, being sick was worth it. 

 

Later that evening, when Alex and Thomas were sound asleep, tucked into bed together, Lafayette drove home. George was in the bedroom, freshly showered and waiting for his boyfriend. “Hey honey.” Washington hummed, scooting over in bed as Lafayette collapsed on the bed. 

“Our friends are the most exhausting couple ever.” Lafayette’s accent was thick with sleep. George laughed, and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Laf?”

He was warm. 

“Hmm?”

George began to respond but Lafayette ducked down with a soft sneeze. A happy medium between Alexander’s squeak and Thomas’ tornado. Lafayette and George made eye contact in defeat.   
“Oh...shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all should ask ya girl questions. I like questions.


	9. Giggles, Secrets and...LANGUAGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is being cute. George is entertained. Hamilton? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER  
> Lafayette snorts when he laughs. Is his laugh accented? Do you second this headcannon? We're doing this.

Washington didn’t mean to! 

 

He was working in a cluttered space (he blamed Hamilton) and he had to maneuver around. Hamilton had left stacks of books and papers that were high as George’s waist, to the floor. There were papers - essays, rather - laid on the floor, all around the room in chronological order of which Hamilton had written them. It was a masterpiece really, but trying to file everything and organize it so George could actually use Hamilton’s work to better their company, was almost impossible. So he got his crush- excuse him, HARD WORKING COMPANION, Lafayette to come help him. Lafayette was muttering in French as he picked up work and looked it over. 

“This has 27 pages and Hamilton did this...last night.” Lafayette shook his head and filed the paper. George chuckled and went to move past Lafayette to grab the paper next paper, when his hand rested on Lafayette’s upper hip.

He didn’t mean to he swore! Lafayette jumped, giggling immediately and George’s head popped up. He arched a brow. Lafayette immediately blushed, looking away. 

“I am ticklish, mon ami.” Lafayette admitted. George smirked and leaned forward, poking Lafayette’s side. The same reaction came again. Lafayette’s nose crinkled as he laughed- well, more of a jittery giggle, but a laugh nonetheless. Lafayette swatted at George’s hand. “No, sir, this is not funny.” 

George was certainly amused. “I beg to differ.” He said, stepping over a stack of papers to be in front of Lafayette. Lafayette scurried backward, knocking over a tower of papers behind him. George used that distraction to corner Lafayette between some mountains of books and paper. George let down his professional aura for a moment of fun and began to poke Lafayette’s sides as the Frenchman squirmed, frantically flailed and tried to stop George. But he was laughing to hard to fight off the older male. George laughed along with Laf. 

Lafayette laughed uncontrollably before snorting. George stopped his torture and stared at Lafayette. He snorted when he laughed? Lafayette; the womanizer, the fighter, the flirt, the mastermind...snorted when he laughed? George erupted into laughter alongside Lafayette when the door burst open. Hamilton stood there, looking around. “My papers!” He immediately dove forward muttering chronological dates as he reorganized the mess of the floor they had made. George’s fatherly like demeanour immediately returned. “Fucking hell!” Hamilton cursed.

“Hamilton, language!”

“Fucking heck.” Hamilton muttered, stacking the papers neatly. George rolled his eyes and he and Lafayette backed out the room. 

 

“I can’t believe you know my weakness.” Lafayette bumped shoulder with George. George winked at him. 

“I can’t believe you snort when you laugh.” He muttered. 

 

“That’s our little secret, okay?” 

“...sure.” And then George poked Lafayette’s side once more just to hear him laugh.


	10. Breakfast Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is too smart, Jefferson is impressed. Hamilton gets a number. Philip is...flirting????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess.

Alexander was having a hard day. He woke up to Philip standing at the edge of his bed, tugging the covers off. That was enough to make Alex a bit snappy. Then he got up because apparently Philip was hungry and just COULDN’T wait until at least 10 AM to bother him. Then he looked in the fridge and realized not only did they not have food other than ketchup and a jar of pickles which belonged to Mulligan, but they were in fact out of coffee. So he slipped some shoes on his three year old and then threw on a green hoodie and black sweats along with some shoes before grabbing Philip and leading the way to the car. The entire ride, Philip sat in the back reading Billboards and street signs to Hamilton. 

When they reached the store, Philip insisted he was big enough to push the shopping cart, but he wasn’t even as tall as Alexander’s waist. Philip was barely taller than Alexander’s knees. Philip had inherited his shortness, oh well. So, after a good five minute debate and an amused group of bystanders, Alex won by sitting Philip in the cart. 

That’s when he began. Philip turned those big brown puppy dog eyes on Alexander. Alex wasn’t moved by it. He saw the freckled face, the thick lashes and the slightly upturned nose every day. It no longer worked on him. Then Philip’s bottom lip began to tremble. Alex still wasn’t moved. He began to push the basket and a large tear rolled down Philip’s cheek and the kid burst into tears. Alex snorted, looking for the aisle with coffee. If he completely honest, he felt like bursting into tears right alongside Philip so the kid’s little scene wasn’t moving him at all. Alex hadn’t had his coffee and he was very, very tired so he wasn’t all that touched by it. Then the minute turned to five and then ten and Alex was starting to get a headache. Philip had a set of lungs on him because he was still weeping. Alex let out a low hum as they approached the cereal aisle. 

“I’m going to need you to turn the noise down at notch.” Alex whispered to Philip. Philip’s sobs paused and for a second and Alexander got hopeful...that was until Philip escalated them. Alexander cringed. He turned away and began to grab Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes when everything went silent. Alexander let out a long sigh of relief before tilting his head. He turned to face Philip to see if he had gotten murdered or passed out from his incessant crying. But instead, a large man in a magenta suit stood over Philip, grinning down at the small boy. Philip stared back up, grinning back. Alexander’s brows furrowed. What weird superpower did that man have? 

“You got him to stop.” Alex whispered to the man. The man looked up at Alex and winked. 

“I’m magical like that.” Oh gross, he was cocky. The man took a knee and waved at Philip. 

“Wait, he likes to -” Too late. Before Alex or the man could do anything Philip had grabbed two handfuls of the man’s hair. He wasn’t pulling on it, he was just fascinated by how large his curly afro was and apparently the texture too because Philip was petting the dude. 

“He likes to to play with people’s hair, sorry.” Alex blushed. 

 

“He isn’t shy.” Thomas laughed and Philip laughed too, in response. Was Philip flirting with him? What the hell was his child doing and why was he doing it? 

 

“No, not at all.” Alexander agreed. 

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

“I’m Philip. My dad’s name is Alexander.” Philip said, running his hand from the man’s afro to down his jaw across his facial hair. Alexander folded his arms. “I’m quite capable of introducing myself Philip.”

 

“I saved you the trouble.” His son replied. Sometimes Alex regretting reading and teaching him so much because the kid was now too smart for his own good. 

“I’m Thomas.” Thomas said, looking from Philip to Alexander. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Philip said before Alexander could. 

 

“How old are you?” Thomas asked him, standing as soon as soon as Philip released his hair. Philip reached out for Thomas to pick him up. Thomas glanced at Alexander. “May I?” Alex nodded with a nonchalant shrug. Philip had just made a best friend or whatever. “I’m three.” Philip answered as soon as Thomas put him on his hip. Thomas immediately wheeled toward Alexander. “This kid is three? Is he running for president?” Alexander blushed, shrugging. “I like to read to him and work with him. But he’s just smart.” 

“Daddy says if you speak eloquently, people will respect you more.” Philip had rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder and continued to play with the man’s curls and his beard. Thomas hummed in agreement. “Well Alexander, we should go for lunch sometime.” Thomas reached into his pink coat and handed Alex a card. 

“Am I invited?” Philip questioned. Alex snorted but Thomas nodded. “Of course, you’re my new best friend.” Thomas set Philip back into the cart. 

“I’ll be expecting to hear from you both.” Thomas said and smiled. “Have a good day, you two.”

“Bye Thomas.” Philip called the same time his father did. Alex blushed, pushing the cart down the rest of aisle. “We’re calling him when we get home right?” Philip asked.

“Of course.”


	11. One Thousand, Two Hundred and Fifty Plus Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip counts Laurens freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This puppy is a little slow but it's cute. Any requests?

“One thousand, two hundred and…” 

 

“Fifty three,” the voice was Alexander’s.

 

“One thousand, two hundred, and fifty four.” The other belonged to Philip. Laurens’ eyes fluttered open to find Philip sitting on his chest. His curly hair was pulled up in a bun and he was still dressed in his pajamas. At his side, Alexander supported his head with his arm, staring down at Laurens. 

“No papa, don’t move!” Philip scolded quickly, placing his hands on Laurens’ cheeks to hold his face in place. John found himself laughing. “Yes sir. What are we doing?”

“We’re numbering your spots.” Philip replied. Alex smiled. “He climbed into bed and started counting your freckles. I just jumped in and helped.”

 

“One thousand, two hundred and fifty five.” Philip counted, poking Laurens’ nose. The father smiled at his child. “I’m sure I have more freckles than you!” 

 

“Of course! I’ll get more late though. Daddy said I would.” Philip glanced at Alexander for reassurance. “I think they look pretty.”

 

Laurens grinned,“Thank you, Philip. I’m glad you appreciate our spots.”   
Alexander kissed Laurens’ cheek. “I sure do.” He commented.


	12. Busting a Holly Jolly Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is busting George's nuts. But not in the way you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM WEEPING

It wasn’t often that George joked around, but in the same sense, he’d do anything to hear Lafayette’s uncontrollable laughter. The kid snorted when he laughed, who wouldn’t want to hear it every second of the day? But George managed to set aside his fatherly and boss-like attitude just for his boyfriend. 

 

So the occasion was a Christmas party, one thrown by none other than Aaron Burr. The entire office was there and some of his other friends. Lafayette even managed to talk George into wearing the hideous green sweater that had lights all over it and had Naughty or Nice stitched on the front in red. Well, Lafayette really didn’t even talk him into it. He just held up the sweater, said please and smiled and George caved like a building on weak foundation. Love had made him a fool. George found comfort in the fact that everyone was wearing hideous clothing similar to his anyways. 

The evening passed, which consisted of many cups of spiked eggnog and singing Christmas carols around the fireplace as Jefferson played piano and Alexander interrupted him to tell him that he was playing the wrong key. Jefferson shut him up with a kiss. They were cute. It ended up with George sitting on a loveseat near the fireplace. Lafayette was in his lap, and it was safe to say they were both a little bit tipsy. Lafayette was whispering the words to a Christmas carol in his ear and George looked at the coffee table next to where he was sitting. Smirking, the general picked up the pair of nutcrackers. He examined them then looked down at his boyfriend. Washington took the handles and clacked the teeth together a few times. “Hey Laf, you’re busting my nut.” He said. And why did he say that? He didn’t know...no one knew. 

Lafayette paused as the words sunk in. Then he erupted into the most contagious laughter ever. Apparently Thomas had heard him too because he pulled away from his kiss with Alexander and he was laughing just about as hard. “What the hell, George?”

Burr was laughing, Alex was laughing. He could hear Laurens laughing from the kitchen but he didn’t know if it was for the same reasons. Even Jimmy James Madison was snickering in the corner. Then Lafayette snorted. And everyone’s laughter escalated. George rubbed his head. “I don’t know where that came from.” 

Lafayette nuzzled into George’s neck, still trembling with laughter. “We need to get you tipsy more often.” He held his stomach, trying to slow his laughter. George gave him a sideways grin. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

“Busting my nuts.” Thomas repeated in a falsetto voice, basically draped over Alexander, weeping from laughing so hard. That only made Lafayette snort again as his laughter bubbled up once more. Such a bright, warm, syrupy sweet sound to hear.   
Yeah, George would definitely put down the boss act every day to hear that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you just  
>  r e a d  
> ??


	13. ...Shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OT4 is sick. Daddy George to the rescue. Alex, shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WISH YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS
> 
> OR IF YOU'RE DAVEED
> 
> A HAPPY MEAT FEST.

“Alexander Christopher Hamilton, if you don’t stop talking, I will duct tape your mouth shut.” George said, looking at the pathetic mess in front of him. The four inseparable idiots had gotten themselves sick. He’d put money on the fact that it was John’s fault. The kid was too kind. He had come into to work soaking wet last week, talking about how he had given his umbrella to a kid walking to school. 

 

“That’s not even my middle name.” Alexander’s hoarse voice cut through. He was sick with laryngitis and just talked...and talked until his voice was nonexistent. Washington couldn’t seem to get him to shut up either and give his vocal cords a rest. Actually, maybe it was Alexander’s fault they were sick. He never slept or ate and he was destined to crash and BURRn eventually. Or maybe it was just some karma that he had coming because Alexander wasn’t the greatest person…

 

“He doesn’t have a middle name.” Laurens poked his head up from under the blanket to chime in. His voice sounded fine. Alexander’s was shot, nothing but a raspy whisper that squeaked whenever he punctuated his words too strong. Laurens couldn’t keep anything down though.

 

“That’s not the point. It was to give emphasis so he’d stop talking. He’s got laryngitis.” Washington rubbed his temples. Trying to nurse four incredibly childish young adults back to health was like trying to fit a camel through the eye of a needle. Damn impossible. 

 

“Your attempts are useless, mon ami.” Lafayette turned away from Mulligan to sneeze. “Alexander never stops talking.” He said, resting his head back on Hercules’ chest. 

 

“Hey, screw you!” Alex’s exclaim was almost missed. George had to strain to hear him as he wriggled out of Lauren’s grasp to reach across Hercules to punch Lafayette. George vaguely wondered if there was an order to the bed arrangement; Laurens, Hamilton, Mulligan and then Lafayette from left to right. 

 

“If you two idiots don’t cut it out, I’m going to rip you limb from limb and then feed you to the ducks at the park for dinner.” Mulligan’s husky growl came. He had been complaining of a headache and the chills for the last hour and so George was almost positive that Mulligan wasn’t joking about that. 

 

Laurens held his stomach groaning. “Not a pretty picture.” He seemed to turn a little green and George toed the trash can closer to his side of the bed. Alex inhaled sharply to tell Hercules off but only collapsed into fit of coughing. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to say this and I’m going to say this once. I’m going to give you all medicine and then you’re going to go to sleep.” George said, putting on his authoritative voice. Lafayette nodded, muffling a sneeze into his grey sweater sleeve. Mulligan hummed in agreement and Laurens shot George a smile...or was that a cringe? He couldn’t read him when he looked so miserable. The only one who looked ready to fight was, you guessed it, Alexander. 

 

“George…” Alexander cleared his throat. It was almost painful to hear him talk. He knew it had to hurt and it did. Alexander’s throat felt like it was on fire, like every time he inhaled there was nailed scraping his throat. 

 

“Alexander, this isn’t up for discussion.”

 

“No, all I wanted to say is that I really appreciate what you’re doing for us here.”

 

“Bull. I know what you’re going to say. You don’t want to take medicine because it’ll make you drowsy and you want to work on a homework assignment that isn’t due until next month. No, the answer is no. You’re going to sleep.” George said, handing each of the boys two pills. 

Lafayette was asleep a few seconds after he had swallowed the pills. Mulligan tossed and turned for a while before settling down and passing out. Laurens stared at the trash can for what seemed to be an eternity. George made him a cup of tea and soon thereafter, the freckled boy passed out too. The only one fighting sleep was Alexander. He getting feverish and George didn’t understand why he was fighting the exhaustion that lingered around him. 

 

“The room is spinning.” Alexander said, coughing again. The sound was harsh and George winced. Alex pulled his arms into his green hoodie and shivered. “Then go to bed.” George said, sitting at the foot of the bed and placing his hand on what he assumed was Alexander’s leg. Alex yawned and laid back on the bed. 

“Do you consider me family?”

 

George was taken aback by the question and looked down at Alex. His eyes were closed and he was glad he couldn’t see George panic. “Well of course.”

 

“Because you’re the only family I have and I can’t lose you.” Alex muttered. “...Where is this coming from?” George asked. Was Alex having a mental breakdown? An existential crisis? 

“I just want you to know…” Alex yawned, pawing at his face. “I love you.” He nuzzled his face into John’s side and threaded his fingers with Lafayette. “You’re the best, George.” He whispered. 

George blushed, giving a shaky laugh. “Hey, I love you too kid. I really do.” He turned off the lights and turned to look at the idiots in bed. It was definitely Alex’s fault they were sick. But he loved him. 

And Alex finally stopped talking.


	14. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex torments Maria about Eliza. Eliza is precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST MARLIZA FIC YAY

Maria’s red pants suit felt all too hot and tight when Eliza walked into work that morning. Maria bit down on her pen, watching the women who wore a fitting blue dress pass. She was so beautiful and Maria was beyond starstruck.

 

“You’re drooling.”

 

Maria spun around in her chair, facing Alexander. He sipped his coffee to hide his cocky smirk but she could see the amusement twinkle in his brown eyes. “Why aren’t you somewhere pleasing Jefferson?”

 

“Ah, he’s pissy with me because I refuse to sign a bill of his.” Alexander rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded vaguely like “cry baby.” 

“Why are you undressing Eliza with your eyes instead of just talking to her?” Alex countered. 

 

“None of your business. I have to do work anyways.” Maria blushed as red as her suit and motioned to her computer. “You’re a receptionist. Missing a few phone calls to go talk to your girl won’t kill you.” Alex muttered. 

 

“How have you not gotten fired yet?” The key word was yet.

 

“Because Washington is family to me. Also because he’s screwing my best friend and he knows I’ll put him on blast.” He shrugged, looking down at his coffee cup. “I have him on his toes.” 

 

“That was supposed to be secret?” Maria asked. She’d seen Lafayette and George getting a little saucy in the break room last Tuesday. It wasn’t much of a secret and if it was, they were terrible at hiding it. 

 

“That’s not the topic of discussion. I’m telling you, just go talk to her.” Alex said, pulling Maria from her chair. “She’s cleaning up the break room. Ask her out for coffee. She loves the little coffee shop on fifth avenue.” He tipped. Maria brows furrowed in question. “We used to have a thing before Mr. Jefferson walked into my life in his insanely tight purple pants.” Alex ran his tongue across his bottom lip. “Okay, that’s enough information. I don’t need you getting all hot and worked up in my work space. I’ll be haunted for life.” She rolled her eyes. Alex growled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You love it when I’m hot and-” 

 

“Alex, we’re gay.”

 

“You’re gay, I’m bisexual.” Alex hummed. 

 

“Alex!” Maria laughed, pushing Alex off. 

 

“I love it when you get feisty with me.” He said, leading the way toward the kitchen. 

 

“I’m going to hit you.”

 

“Easy tiger.” He smirked and motioned toward the kitchen. “Good luck.” He winked. “We’ll throw a party when you get laid!” He walked off. How many shots of espresso was in that coffee? Maria shook off that odd conversation and walked into the break room. Eliza was wiping down the counters, humming. She looked up and smiled and Maria froze. “Oh, good morning Maria! I brought donuts if you’d like one.” She motioned to the table with three boxes of assorted donuts. “Oh, sure. I came to ask if...you’d like to, y’know, go grab a coffee? At the place you love on fifth avenue? Alex told me. Before...him and Jefferson, you know?” Real smooth Maria, real smooth girl. Eliza giggled, her cheeks flushing a light pink. She couldn’t look more beautiful. “I’d love to.” She said. Maria nodded. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow before work.” She said and grabbed a donut. She bit it slowly and she never broke eye contact with Eliza. “Sounds good.” Eliza said, looking at the floor. Maria had her hooked. “Cool. I’ll catch you later. Oh by the way, you look good in blue. Wear it again tomorrow.” She gave Eliza a lopsided grin and left. Alex stood in the hall. “Well, she can’t say no to that.” Alex’s eyes raked up and down Maria’s body and they both laughed. 

 

“We’re not throwing a party if I get laid.” Maria said. 

 

“If or when? And yes we are, I’ve already picked out the color schemes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE MORE


	15. Beauty In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Eliza thinks Maria is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't know you needed this.

____

Maria woke up and Eliza was propped up with her elbow. She was smiling down at the girl. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

Real sweet gesture, really. But...Maria wasn’t a morning person to say the least. 

“Oh, well now my life’s complete,” she rolled over and kept sleeping. 

_____

Maria was standing in the bathroom getting dressed for the day. “I think you’re beautiful.” Eliza stood in the doorway, smiling at Maria. She knew that it wasn’t supposed much. The little compliment was supposed to make her crave Eliza’s attention rather than respond with humor or intelligence…

Beauty faded. But no one had ever called her beautiful before and any sarcastic comment vanished as her brain buzzed with white noise instead. 

_____

Maria walked into the break room at work and saw Eliza standing at the coffee machine. She had been talking to her friend and coworker, John Laurens. “I think you’re beautiful.” Eliza called to Maria as she passed. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Maria winked. 

_____

Maria collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. “I think you’re beautiful.” Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria. Maria nuzzled into Eliza’s neck, yawning. 

“Jus’ wait ‘til you see my lizard form, it’s spectacular.” She muttered. 

_____

Eliza kissed Maria. “I think you’re beautiful.” Maria snorted and placed her hand on Eliza’s swollen baby. She smiled down at Eliza. 

“You say that like it’s a revelation.” 


	16. Uncle George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "...Shut Up!" where the OT4 is sick and Uncle Washington is to the rescue and keeps Philip under his wing. Tea party? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COMMENT ON MY STUFF ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE LIKE/DISLIKE AND WHAT YOU WANNA SEE SO I CAN KEEP Y'ALL ENTICED YO! 
> 
> Comments are beautiful.  
> Comments are amazing.  
> Comments make Alexander Hammie Ham happy.   
> Comments will raise Philip from the dead - SKERT!  
> Much love xx!

Since the group of four parents were all sick, George also opted into taking care of Philip for the weekend. George had been sitting on the couch, reading a book when the front door swung open. Little Philip walked in, his head bowed. George had stayed with Philip before and normally the kid was bubbling with energy especially after school because he loved learning. But something was wrong today. 

“Hey Philip.” George said, watching the kid kick off his shoes, toss his backpack aside and slowly walk to the couch like it was a funeral procession. The nine year old climbed onto the couch and slumped next to George. 

“Hi uncle George.” 

George tucked a piece of hair behind Philip’s ear that had fallen from his bun. “What’s wrong?” Apparently, it was a bad question because immediately Philip’s large brown eyes filled with tears and he leaned into George’s side.

“T-There’s this kid named George Eaker and- and he’s so mean to me, always! He said I was stupid, _I’m not stupid!_ And during recess today, I was reading a book and h-he ripped it!” Philip hid his face in George’s side and shook with the silent cries. “The teachers made him sit in time out but I still wanted to punch him, really hard!” Philip sniffled. George tipped the kids face up and wiped his thumbs across Philip’s rosy cheeks to dispose of the tears. 

George cleared his throat. Normally he had to have these talks with Alexander to stop him from tearing John Adams limb from limb. Not an actual child. “You’re bigger than him Philip. He’s probably jealous of someone as great as you.” And apparently that’s all it took. Philip’s tears began to slow and he looked up at George with a small grin. “Really?” When he had to calm Alexander down, it normally took hours and a trip to the coffee shop, not just a few kind words. 

George laughed and nodded. Philip smiled and moved to the floor. “Uncle George, will you play with me?” He motioned to his small kitchen and table set. “Play?” George cringed. He couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes and the hopeful freckled face and he was almost positive that if he refused, Philip would start sobbing again. He stood and walked over to Philip’s play area. “What do I do?” George asked. Philip opened his box and rummaged through for a minute. He pulled out a feather boa and a crown. “Here uncle George.” George tensed but took the small crown and placed it on his head before wrapping the turquoise boa around his neck. He felt a bit better when Philip pulled on strings of multicolored beads and stuck a few bows in his curly bun. Mulligan apparently taught him well because his sense of fashion was amazing. 

Philip walked over to his kitchen set and turned on his plastic stove. He put a pot on the burner and began to stir it. “Mr. Washington, how was your day?” Philip asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Well, Mr. Hamilton, sir, it was well. How was yours?” George said, taking a seat on the floor at the tiny table. Philip smiled and poured the pot of what he assumed to be imaginary tea into two mugs. “Stellar.” He set the empty cup in front of George and smiled. “Careful sir, it’s hot.” George nodded. “Of course.” Philip took seat across from George. “When do you think our dear Alexander can return to work?” Philip asked. George laughed and shook his head. Philip was such an interesting little guy. “Oh, soon enough.” There was a bit of shuffling and Laurens and Lafayette stood at the doorway of their bedroom. Laurens had his phone and were snapping pictures. “I can’t wait to show this to everyone!” Laurens said, grinning. 

Philip sighed. “Boys, go to bed!” He sipped his imaginary tea. “I don’t know how you do it.” Philip said winking at George. 

“With a lot of patience and coffee.” George replied. 


	17. Meet My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marliza is pure. Eliza introduces Angelica to Maria. Alex almost died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a straw tho?
> 
> really alex?

“Dear Lord, I want his babies.” Alex said, kicking his feet up on Maria’s desk as Jefferson walked by. 

Maria unbuttoned her red suit jacket. “Why are you even here?” She asked.

Alex shrugged, sipping the coffee from the straw in his mug. He had invented a new kind of stupid. “I was lonely. I figured I’d come bother you since George is busy adulting and I’m three months ahead on my work and Burr is stressed out because he can’t catch up.” He watching Maria closely as she took her seat in the swivel chair beside him. 

“Show off.” She muttered, powering up her desktop computer to send out a company wide email. Just because Alex was there didn’t mean she could stop working. “Who the hell drinks their coffee with a straw?” She said, glancing at Alex before focusing back in on the tedious task at hand. Rather than getting a response, Alex pulled his feet from the desk and immediately snatched up Maria’s attendance book from the desk. 

“This is incredible! Trying to get this through Congress will be hard but it’s great!” He exclaimed. Maria furrowed her brow. “What are you doing?” She whispered. “Eliza is here and she brought Angelica. I’m hoping she won’t notice me.” He whispered back. Maria snorted. “With how loud your talking, she probably heard you before she got off the elevator.” She explained and sat up. 

“Hey beautiful,” Maria called, grabbing Eliza’s attention. Alex cursed under his breath and kicked Maria in the shin causing her to elbow his chest. “We’re still on for lunch?” She asked. Eliza giggled, nodding. “Of course. You haven’t met Angelica, my sister! Angie come here!” 

Maria smirked. “I’ve heard good things.” She looked over at Alexander who had almost slid under the desk. 

“Hello Alex.” Eliza greeted with a warm smile as Angelica joined them. “You must be Maria. This one doesn’t shut up about you. I feel like I already know you.” Angelica said, shaking Maria’s hand. “Ditto.” Maria said and smiled at Eliza who quietly blushed. “You’re cute.” Maria said. 

There was a grunt that followed a thud and Maria looked down. Alex had fallen out of the chair, trying to hide. Maria snorted. 

“Hi Alex.” Angelica said, staring at the man sitting on the floor. “Oh, hey Angie! Didn’t see you there? How are you doing? Are you well? You look good. Did you do something new with your hair? It always looks nice. What? I think Washington is calling me - coming sir!” And with that, Alex took his coffee and straw and quickly made his way back to the break room. 

“You must have some sort of superpower.” Maria complemented Angelica who rolled her eyes. “He just knows not to mess with me.” She simply explained. 

“Well, Angie, I have to get to work. Thanks for driving me.” Eliza hugged her sister and then turned to Maria. “I’ll see you later for lunch.” She nodded and walked off. Angelica looked at Maria and seemed to give her a nod of approval. “She likes you. Take care of her.” And with that, Angelica left and Maria stood alone, wondering why the hell Alex was drinking coffee with a straw. 


	18. Knit You A Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is cold, but Hercules has a solution.

“Who the heck turned off the heater? It’s...raining ropes? That’s not how you say...in English.  _ Il pleut des cordes.  _ It makes sense in French, okay?” Lafayette spoke loudly as he stormed out the bedroom but was quickly stopped by Hercules in the hallway. “Ropes?” Hercules asked before lifting the material in his hand. Lafayette shrugged and examined the object. “I turned down the heater,” Mulligan explained. “I was hoping it got cold so you could wear this sweater I made you. What do you think?” Hercules questioned with a sheepish grin but a flare of pride behind his wide eyes. Lafayette gasped. “I love it! It’s so cute.” Lafayette immediately took the sweater and slipped it over his head. It was a little big but it was warm and perfect and it smelled like Herc. “Now, turn the heat up before I freeze!” Lafayette said, grabbing Mulligan’s hand. “How about we cuddle instead?” Hercules offered. Lafayette didn’t fight it. 


	19. The Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, short, analysis of Jefferson watching Hamilton be a little shit because he's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME DIG-...wrong fandom sorry.

“You need to take a seat.”

Jefferson stood in front of the immigrant, reaching down to brush the black hair that had fallen from the ponytail back. Alexander was warm, too warm, under Jefferson’s fingertips but he knew if he outright accused Alex of being anything other than healthy, the younger male would spiral downward in a gross case of denial. He was fucking annoying, the little shit.

“We are in the middle of working, Thomas. Taking a seat...is out of the question.” Jefferson had never seen Alexander really break a sweat when working; out of breath, yes, sweaty and wheezing, no, this was new. “You’re just an old man. I thought you’d come to terms with that.” Thomas rolled his eyes, the insult meant nothing especially when coming from those soft pink lips, and laced with Alexander’s silky Caribbean accent. It was no secret Thomas had fallen hard for the young speedster. And it was no secret that Alex felt the same way.

“There’s nothing wrong with a five minute break ‘Lex.” Thomas took a seat on the side of the Hamilton’s desk. In front of him, stretched an area surrounded in clutter and unorganized intelligence. It was as if Hamilton’s brain had exploded all over the office, with papers spanning across every square inch of it. And today, Jefferson noticed the boy wasn’t moving as fast as normal. Actually, he focused more on being bothersome to George in his office because like the wonderful man he was, he had to pester him. He was honored it was his duty. Thomas figured either Alex was feeling extra annoying or he was trying to refrain from staring at a computer. He would put money on the second one. Alex was paler than normal, his cheekbones and nose a rosy pink. His posture sagged and he was being resorted to mouth breathing which made his voice more raw and scratchy. But still, Alex feigned indifference to anything Thomas said about it. 

**It wasn’t until later when George was walking down the hall with a bundle of blankets in his arms that Thomas asked what was happening. “What’s that for?” He questioned. George gave him a small smile. “Alex talked himself to sleep in my office. I’m going to let him rest and hopefully sleep off this cold before it gets any worse.” He said, tucking the blankets under one arm. Jefferson shook his free hand, giving his boss a smile of gratitude. “Amen to that.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need hella comments, ya'll.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ya'll. Keep passionately smashing every expectation and rise up.  
> Your Obedient Servant,  
> #Hammieout


End file.
